What's a foursome?
by Glitter Griffin
Summary: "Hey Doitsu..?" Feli looked confused, not that it was uncommon. "What's a Foursome again?"  All was to be explained. Thoroughly. Suckish summary sucks. Sorry. Dx


"Fratello?"

Romano grumbled, sitting up in the bed and glaring at his younger brother. Why did he always bother _him?_

"What do you want _now_?"

"I…I can't sleep, I'm scared…" He whimpered, hugging his pillow tightly. He was 'looking' down at his feet, though his eyes were still closed, as usual. A light blush dusted his cheeks, likely due to embarrassment.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You're such a baby, Feli" Romano muttered, but lifted the edge of the blanket anyway. The younger Italian beamed, jumping onto the bed and slipping under the blanket, not bothering to retrieve the pillow he'd dropped. He wrapped his arms around Romano's waist, snuggling into him happily. Romano lay back down, turning so he was facing away from his brother, and tried once again to fall asleep.

But Feli didn't seem to want him to go to sleep just yet.

"Fratello, what happens when you pull _your _curl, ve~?"

To put it simply, Romano was shocked. Of course he knew, so why the hell was he asking?

"Why..?"

"I was just wondering, ve," He replied, one hand creeping closer to his brother's head. "Because when Germany pulled mine—"

"**HE DID WHAT!**" Romano was up in a shot, eyes blazing and fists clenched.

"C-calm down, Fratello, it was an accident, ve!" But Romano was already out the room, stomping down the hallway and screaming curses. Poor Japan, who was in the room opposite, was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to block out the profanities with his pillow. Rather unsuccessfully. Maybe he should move to another room…

"Fratello, wait!" Feli ran out of the room, racing down the corridor. He really was fast, when he wanted to be. He leapt at his brother, sending them both tumbling to the floor. But, even though Feli was the one who jumped at Romano, the latter ended up on the top, straddling the younger.

"It was an accident, I swear—" Romano glared at him, grabbing his curl and pulling it.

"A-ah! Germanyy~!"

"Doesn't sound like it was an accident" He growled, tugging repeatedly. The response was always the same. Germany, Germany, Germany.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I have business to attend to." He left his brother on the floor, trembling and flustered, and continued on to the blond Nation's room.

...

He stormed into the room, which was unfortunately at the other side of the house, the door slamming against the wall.

"What the hell have you been doing to my brother, potato b—"

The scene before him had him frozen on the spot. Germany was on the floor, duct tape over his mouth and hands tied behind his back. And none other than Prussia was straddling his waist, in a similar position to the one he had been in only minutes ago. He had a crop in hand, which explained the red marks on Germany's chest.

"What do you want," Prussia asked, looking a bit peeved at the disturbance. "We're busy."

"Uh…" He shook his head, and pointed his finger at the blond German. "What the hell have you been doing with my Brother!"

"I-I told you, Fratello, it was an accident…" A pair of thin arms snaked around his waist, and he could feel hot breath against his neck. Feli was still trembling, breath heavy, the repetitive pulling of his curl exciting him a bit too much.

"Let me make it up to you…"

Prussia laughed. That alone made the aroused Italian come back to his senses. And when he saw his beloved 'Doitsu' tied up, he pushed past Romano, and sat down next to him.

"Doitsu, what're you doing, ve?"

But Ludwig was too shocked to say anything. It would've come out as a mumble anyway. Was that really the same Hyperactive, Pasta loving Italy that always got on his nerves?

There was no way…

And Prussia didn't answer either. He was too busy laughing at Romano. And he wasn't too pleased about it.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled, pouncing on the hysterical man. He went to punch him in the face, but was flipped over, both wrists grasped tightly.

"The awesome one's always the Seme" He grinned.

"I'm not doing anything with _you, _Bastard!"

"Should I call Antonio then?" He teased; laughing again at the brunet's reddening cheeks.

"Go, Fratello, Go!" Feli cheered, embarrassing him further.

"Hey, you guys up for a foursome?" Prussia asked, turning around to face the other two. Ludwig and Romano twitched, shaking their heads furiously. And to everyone's surprise, it was Italy who spoke out.

"Yay! Foursome, ve!" He cried, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Wait, I'll call Antonio up and make it a Fivesome," The Albino smirked at the Italian below him. "You'd like that, couldn't you?"

"Shut the hell up, and get off of me!"

"Hey Doitsu..?" Feli looked confused, not that it was uncommon. "What's a Foursome again?"

All was to be explained. Thoroughly.


End file.
